


嘎嘣脆

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 写得好短！硬生生忙里偷闲写成了如何勾搭室友的小段子(x。





	1. Chapter 1

屏幕上出现了“Victory”的字样，丁蒙涵松了口气，沃斯卡娅工业区，8:7，这一局竞技打得也太久了点。他摘下耳机活动活动肩颈，看着界面上自己的牌子，顺手给自家天使点了个赞。（我大概一年没打游戏了，如果有什么bug请告诉我。）  
有人在敲门，丁蒙涵喊了句请进，Matt迟疑着把头探进来，一贯清亮的嗓音都似乎有点黯淡了，听起来弱弱的：“对不起，你能帮我抓只蜘蛛吗？……它好大。”  
丁蒙涵看了刚搬进来三小时的新室友两秒钟，点了点头，起身跟出去了。  
随便抽了张纸，在Matt的惊呼声中他抓住了那只可怜的藏在落地灯灯罩里的小家伙——大概不到自己的一个指节长——蜘蛛到底有什么好怕的？但他还是耐心地安抚：“没事的，我已经抓住了它了。而且它不会咬人，这种蜘蛛……”  
他艰难地想了一个词：“是益虫。”  
但这种论断对Matt而言明显没有说服力就是了，Matt皱皱鼻子，可怜兮兮地道了声谢。  
丁蒙涵挥挥手说没事，转身回房间新开了一局游戏，两张小图的短暂休息时间，他刚换成破坏球在重生室里滚来滚去没几圈，就听到门被猛地推开了：“蒙涵！”  
他勉勉强强地摘下一边耳机：“怎么了？”  
Matt几乎都快哭了，然后蹦出来了一个陌生的单词。  
丁蒙涵没听懂，但不妨碍他明白室友是又遇到了某种奇怪的虫子。他有些抱歉地询问可不可以等自己打完这一局，Matt点头如捣蒜：“那我可以留在这里吗……它实在是太吓人了。”  
“当然，你可以坐在那儿”，重生室的门已经打开，他指了指桌边的另一把椅子，操纵着自己的破坏球出发了。  
报英雄、团战、报点、计算大招……来美国几年，他的口语已经足够他应付这些基本沟通。这一局打得很顺，名字同为carpe的双C发挥惊人——不过其中一个有些吵就是了。  
Matt在转椅上百无聊赖地看着室友的操作，他的声音软软的，听起来又成熟又可爱。他的破坏球能像一枚炮弹撞散对方的站位，也能像只燕子轻捷地荡在半空。  
等最后一波加时团战以胜利告终、占点比变成100%后，丁蒙涵在公屏里敲了个gg，扭头看向Matt，却发现这人不知什么时候已经凑到了自己身后，就在离肩膀不到十公分的地方。Matt眼窝极深，棕色的眼睛亮亮的，颇为赞叹地看向他：“你也玩守望先锋！你的球也太厉害了……最佳破坏球。那个走位也太酷了！”  
丁蒙涵有点不习惯如此逼近的距离，他让转椅微微退了一点，挠了挠头，笑得有点腼腆：“I’m wrecking ball one trick.”  
“你一直玩T位吗？”  
“是，我之前是副T。后来觉得破坏球也挺好玩的，就也练了练。”  
“下次我们可以一起玩！”Matt想了想，又补了一句，“虽然我也主要打主T。——不过我可以教你莱因哈特！”  
“好啊，”丁蒙涵笑起来。新室友的性格和他并不相同。即使已经在美国完成了本科，他还保留着东方人含蓄的个性，但这个在三个小时前刚和自己握手说“glad to meet you”的青年，已经大咧咧地把自己纳入了生活社交圈内。  
那只已经消失在浴室里的虫子是蚰蜒。在Matt皱着眉头手脚并用地描述了它的特征以后，丁蒙涵给他讲述蚰蜒跑得有多快胆子有多小又有多人畜无害，试图宽慰这个看起来天不怕地不怕的游戏设计专业高材生。  
“是的……但我还是很害怕。”Matt耸耸肩，  
“没关系的，下次你看到的时候可以告诉我。”  
“谢谢你。”Matt有些不好意思地挠挠头。

丁蒙涵关掉了Google calendar网页，收拾了背包准备出门。  
Matt又来敲门了：“我打算去听关于career fair的workshop，你要去吗？”  
“啊抱歉，我和同学约好了得去international center交点材料，而且我大概要过好几年才考虑找工作的事情，我还是PhD第一年。”  
“啊，这样。”Matt笑笑，“那一起出门吗？我可以送你和同学过去，反正都在blizzard arena。”  
丁蒙涵有些不好意思，但也同样不好意思拒绝，还是点了点头：“那就太谢谢了。”边发微信给林迟青约定见面地点，边盘算着回头做点什么好吃的报答室友的ride之恩。  
“你本科的时候开车吗？”  
“有，不过因为太远了——在波士顿，所以毕业的时候就卖掉了。”丁蒙涵回忆起那座海滨城市，波士顿真的是个好地方，地铁里安静读书的人群，海风的咸腥气，夏季晴朗的阳光，都令人陶醉。  
“啊，我还没去过。”身边橙衣少年的语气莫名有些委屈，趁着红灯手忙脚乱地翻找着墨镜戴上，“我本科就在加州——在圣地亚哥，所以开过来用不了多久。而且我很喜欢它。”  
“是的，很酷。”丁蒙涵下意识地夸奖了一句，Matt却大受鼓舞，打开了话匣子，聊起如何一眼相中这个拉风的款式和颜色，聊起开着它和朋友穿行在66号公路上的旅行，聊起忽然被警察抓到超速的“天价”罚单，说到激动处他砸了一下方向盘，却不小心摁响了喇叭，吓得他手一缩，把刚才的张狂样子收了收。  
“以后我们也可以一起出去玩。”Matt用这句话收尾，“圣地亚哥是个好地方，西雅图、湾区、甚至墨西哥……总之西海岸有很多好玩的地方。秋假就可以？我本来打算回费城的，但爸妈决定去欧洲玩，只剩下我一个人了。”  
“好啊，”似乎是意识到这个回答太平淡了，丁蒙涵笑笑，漆黑的眼睛里亮亮的，补了一句，“那一定会是非常美妙的经历。”


	2. Chapter 2

秋假他们没有自驾游，反而去了迪士尼。说一千道一万，林迟青喝光家里屯的一箱矿泉水也没想到这个本来约好和自己冲美服top10的基友能童心未泯地去逛游乐园，还是和他室友。在收到邀请后他十动然拒，理直气壮鄙视了他的鸽子行径顺便疯狂吐槽：“一帮大男人有什么好逛的？过山车你没坐过么？看看dva不好吗？”  
但对丁蒙涵来说，反正是放假，只要能打发时间有什么不一样的。何况室友都开口了，怎么好意思拒绝呢。  
他们起了个大早，迪士尼乐园距离公寓大概一个多小时的车程。洛杉矶带了些秋意，清晨寒意扑身，Matt象征性地在橙色短袖外套了件黄色格子衬衫，连扣子都没系，打了个哈欠走出卧室。丁蒙涵穿了件橘色的连帽衫，背着那只黑色的双肩包，站在客厅等他，晨光在他周身撒了一圈跳跃的金光。  
“困吗？”  
Matt揉揉眼睛：“啊……”又忍不住打了个哈欠：“我们还来得及冲杯咖啡吗我……”又抬手抹了一把眼泪，“我好久没醒这么早了。”  
“你回去睡会儿也成，不着急。” 早起果然最要人命，Matt一向活力满满，从健身房疯狂举铁出来也还是带着股要和器械同归于尽的劲儿，现在整个人都有些丧丧地垮着，丁蒙涵能感到室友身上幽幽散发的茫然的怨念。  
“噢不行……”Matt有点懊恼地挠了挠头，搓了搓脸，在原地蹦了蹦，忽然张开双臂冲着向阳的落地窗大喊了一句“HOOORAAAAAY”，然后看向他：“我们出发吧！”  
丁蒙涵笑眯了眼，收起手机，自然而然搭上了Matt的肩膀 ：“走吧，今天我来开车。”  
微风拂过窗外成片的绿植，晨光在地毯上抖落了一地。

刚进迪士尼小镇丁蒙涵就被感染了，即使他的童年不太属于迪士尼的那些人物，对米老鼠完全不如对哆啦A梦和神奇宝贝印象深刻，但他还是被那种热烈而纯粹的喜悦所打动。穿着公主裙的小姑娘、相拥着合影的情侣、头发花白的老爷爷……每个人都很快乐。Matt留意到室友眼中少见的新奇和惊喜，眼睛亮闪闪的，像埋着宝藏。  
“你是第一次来吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“那你跟我来。”Matt抓住他的手腕往City Hall走去，手足舞蹈地跟他比划，“第一次来可以领小礼物！”  
丁蒙涵从工作人员那里领到了一枚“first visit”徽章，递给Matt看。  
“跟我之前来的时候拿到的那个一样！我给你戴上。”Matt微微弯腰，低头把它别在了丁蒙涵的胸口，满意地笑笑：“欢迎来到迪士尼乐园！”

慕名而来的游客平时就不少，何况是秋假。一进园区，Matt就抓着丁蒙涵冲向了机器，拿到了两张Indiana Jones Adventure的freepass，然后又跑向了新开的Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run。丁蒙涵被他拽着胳膊一路狂奔站到队列的末端，两人相视一眼，都忍不住笑起来。  
“嘿Menghan，你在笑什么？”  
“就只是觉得好玩，你又在笑什么？”  
Matt学着他的样子说话：“就只是觉得开心。”  
“你经常来这里吗？看起来你对这儿很熟诶。”  
“也没有，只是来过几次。我可是昨天做了功课的！”Matt伸出食指在太阳穴旁转了两圈，“我可是个天才。”  
“好，我们的天才，今天就靠你啦。”  
Matt满意地点头，翻出Yelp，开始跟室友商量午餐。

丁蒙涵没看过星球大战，所以smugglers run对他来说不过是一次宇宙飞船仿真飞行。但够有趣了，穿梭在陨石和流星之间的过山车，向着未知的黑暗飞快行进，毫无预兆地加速和跌落，几乎让他觉得喘不过气。  
“能这么逃命也太酷了！”当一辆飞船从他们眼前“坠落”、爆炸后，Matt注视着燃烧的残骸，有些向往地感慨。  
“就像他们那样吗？”丁蒙涵指了指那个飞船。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不是，”Matt夸张地笑了一串，“你知道我想说——啊！”宇宙飞船的颠簸吓了Matt一跳，他挠挠头，小声地骂了一句。  
丁蒙涵出言询问，得到了对方满不在乎的回答：“我当然没事，我可是超——人——！”  
“待会儿我们是不是还有一个过山车，不能反悔喔。”  
“不会！”Matt做了个鬼脸，伸出手隔着过道握了握丁蒙涵的胳膊，模仿着查利娅的俄罗斯口音大喊：“Together, we are strong!”

Indiana Jones Adventure是奇妙探险，岩壁上漫天的灯光、奇异的洞穴和使人产生复杂联想的图腾、背景里史诗般的交响乐、气势昂然的旁白、腾空而起的烟雾与灯火……他们坐在吉普车上，飘忽不定的摇摆和急速行驶里，仿佛忽然闯进一个真实新世界。迎面和忽然探身的一条大蛇对视，Matt吓得往后缩，几乎要钻进丁蒙涵的怀里，嘴不停歇地喊了一串“NOOOOOO”，车上其他乘客都忍不住笑起来。Matt皱皱眉，为自己辩解着：“我不是胆小！我只是害怕蛇。”  
“是的（No you are definitely not.），但还有昆虫和蜘蛛。”丁蒙涵憋着笑补了一句，看到Matt无力地扶额，想说什么辩驳又咽了下去，又忽然像发现了新大陆一样兴奋：“嘿看！头顶上那个是幽灵吗！哇好酷！”顺便感慨多亏自己之前来玩的时候时间不够错过了——“不然你就会错过我的绝佳reaction”。丁蒙涵话很少，但笑起来却意外地让人觉得——很甜。他偶尔会小声地和Matt谈论场景、联想和感受。  
“最佳观察者。”项目结束走出大厅后，Matt如是总结道。  
（到底为什么 写得就像拙劣小公司承包的迪士尼宣传手册啊）

夜色渐深，他们吃过晚饭，翻着地图向睡美人城堡走去。烟花表演要开始了。  
在一片黑暗中，城堡渐渐亮起，梦幻的紫蓝色灯光流动在墙壁上，银光闪闪如星辰升腾。随着欢快的BGM，憨态可掬的人物出现在墙壁上，Matt兴奋地拍拍室友的胳膊：“是小矮人！这是白雪公主的故事！”  
丁蒙涵在心里默默吐槽了一下室友的童年品味。  
毫无预兆地，橙色的烟花绽放在半空，漆黑的夜幕中格外明亮，人群中响起一阵惊叹声。Matt放低了声音：“开始了。”  
城堡两旁窜出的极高烟火，坠下时星星点点散开。彩色的弹球按着音乐的律动依次腾空，引起旁边稚嫩童音的欢呼。梦幻的粉色照亮了整片天空、整座城堡，在背景音乐的童声合唱里宛如仙境。丁蒙涵几乎要迷失在夜色和光影的交叠里了。他忽然想起“火树银花”这个词，下意识地念出来。  
“什么？”Matt没听清。  
“没什么，”丁蒙涵有点不好意思，看着室友不以为然的神情，说，“嗯……结束了再跟你讲。”  
礼花如雏菊般绽放在夜幕里，最后一丝光亮熄灭时，眼前陷入了一片短暂而寂静的黑暗，金色的城堡瞬间亮起，尾声开始，烟花表演结束。  
在退场的人流里，丁蒙涵有些蹩脚地解释了这个成语，讲到苏味道化用的那两句诗，联想到守望先锋里小美的那句“千树万树梨花开”，又讲到那首《青玉案元夕》的前两句，不由得感慨道：“真的很像今天晚上呢。”  
Matt像在听教授讲座的好学生那样倾听着丁蒙涵的翻译，神奇的东方国度，漫长的历史有许多动人的故事呢，听到最后又问了一句：“那接下来呢？如果是在那首诗里，发生了什么事？”  
丁蒙涵被问的愣了一下，边回想着原文边慢慢地翻译，盛装的女子、温柔的笑语、流动的暗香，还有蓦然回首的瞬间。  
“听起来很酷！”美国人对这种浪漫桥段一向喜欢，Matt跳远了几步，刻意地扭头看向他：“就像这样吗？”  
丁蒙涵笑起来：“那你也得是美女才行呀！”  
Matt也笑了，揽过他的肩：“回家啦！秋假快乐！”  
“秋假快乐！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得好短！  
硬生生忙里偷闲写成了如何勾搭室友的小段子(x。

[三]

丁蒙涵又被Matt拽去健身房了。  
说实话他其实不太想去。系里对PhD的要求很高，每周都要读三四本书，写很多很多的essay。即使这已经是他在美国的第五年，但对于一个留学生来说，还是太痛苦了。毕竟除此之外他还要上课、要写作业、要跟进导师的项目、要完成助教的工作。——总之是忙到崩溃。正好明天有个due，任务还没做完。但毕竟运动使人快乐，他也不忍心拒绝眨着大眼睛可怜巴巴看向他的室友。  
大概是他的兴致缺缺太过明显——敷衍式有氧里一直在走神，连Matt变速跑的提议都没听到，重量没怎么加、杠铃片还差点忘了固定，把两个人都惊出一身冷汗，他俩在回家路上陷入罕见的沉默里。丁蒙涵难得亚历山大，越是想调节气氛越觉得嘴角沉重喉咙发紧，Matt小心翼翼举棋不定走一步退三步地揣摩了一阵，才终于开口：  
“一切还顺利吗？”  
“啊？”大概是没想到会被这样提问，丁蒙涵直接用中文表达了疑惑，尾音软软糯糯的，倒更像属于一个十四五岁的小男孩。他侧脸看向Matt，少年执着的眼神里有显而易见的担忧。  
固然不是美国人的表达方式，Matt还是听出了他语气里的错愕，于是重新问了一遍：“还顺利吗？我是说我觉得……你好像看起来不太开心诶。”  
丁蒙涵有点不好意思，小声地道了歉：“抱歉我没太集中注意力……只是最近压力有点大了。”  
“诶？你也会压力大吗？你很厉害的呀！”  
“谢谢但是……还是很吃力呀。要读很多书写很多报告参加很多seminar，对一个non-native speaker来说真的太多了。”  
“没有！你比很多non-native speaker都厉害啊。我本科参加论坛的时候，一个xx国学生，他估计是背了稿子，能够把他的海报解释得特别棒，但有人问他问题的时候，他支支吾吾一句话都说不出来……太尴尬了。”  
“别这么说[见文末]。”丁蒙涵难得有点严肃。  
“啊抱歉，”Matt有点尴尬，“我不是那个意思……我只是说，你已经很棒了，不要给自己那么大的压力。”  
“没事的，我知道你的意思。我只是觉得做好自己就够了，没必要和别人比较。”  
Matt补了一句： “何况语言本身就是用来沟通的。……我是说，只要能让大家理解就好了。在这一点上你已经做得非常棒。”  
丁蒙涵用笑容接受了室友的安慰：“是这样。只是……明天要交读书报告了，我的思路卡住了。当然这么交了也没问题，但还是……不太甘心。”  
“我很抱歉，”Matt伸手摸了摸他的头，另一只手从身前揽过他的肩，“你肯定可以的。能说得具体点吗？也许我可以帮你诶。”  
在头顶作乱的那只手就像打开了丁蒙涵身上的某个开关，他从头到脚都透露出拒绝，脊背都变得僵硬了，又担心这种不自然的抗拒会伤害室友的感情，于是慢慢尝试着把重心也向对方靠一靠。  
姿势变得非常契合，虽然两个人的脚步在变慢的同时也变得有点凌乱。

丁蒙涵缓了缓思绪，讲起最近读的那本书，作者提到的未名的遗迹，在保护、破坏和遗弃的选择和由此展开的讨论，利益、民心、舆论之间的纷争……  
天色渐暗，一轮下弦月在天边亮着，极目所见是黑色丛林轮廓上燃烧晚霞的余晖——从紫色、粉色、黄色，逐渐过渡成头顶的深蓝。不知名的虫子还在草丛里鸣叫，溪水潺潺声不绝于耳。秋高气爽，寒气升起来了。Matt能感觉到两人肢体相接触的地方慢慢升温，熨出的热度扩散开来。他收了收外套的领子，边嘟囔着好冷，边往丁蒙涵那里再靠了靠。  
丁蒙涵安抚地拍拍他的手，继续讲着那个古老的故事和自己的困惑，还有写到一半又难以为继的论文。直到小区门口的路灯照亮了眼前的路，丁蒙涵才和室友分享完这本书，长舒了一口气。  
Matt还没来得及考虑清楚怎么回答——这对他而言实在是太难了。丁蒙涵就忽然小小地跳了一下：“诶！我知道了！这个可以和我之前读的一本书对上，我可以做一个比较，这是两种观点的对抗啊！”  
他扭头——虽然还是看不到Matt，侧身说：“谢谢你Matt！”  
“没关系啊，”Matt跳在了他身前，还是小孩子脾性，忍不住自吹自擂，“早跟你说过了，我是个天才啊！”  
“是，”丁蒙涵轻笑，“我们的天才Matthew DeLisi，能和你成为室友真是太荣幸了。”  
Matt面朝着他，忽然有点不好意思，他伸手捂着脸笑起来：“够了蒙涵，够了够了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗化用自队内语音。


	4. Chapter 4

[四]

Matt今天很不开心。  
今天是final结束的第一天，他一周赶完了两份报告和一场考试，昨天和同学聚餐到深夜才回家，一觉醒来已经是十点，从百叶窗晒进来的太阳已有暖意，他迷迷糊糊定了一份pizza的外卖睡了个回笼觉，醒来时他最爱的Buffalo Chicken Pizza已经在厨房放着了（没有考证过，随便挑了个我猜美国人都会喜欢的味道）。  
一切都应该是完美的。他还有三天就要回费城，再过七天就是圣诞节，他买的乐高已经在家里等着他了。  
但他还是不痛快。  
这已经是今天第三次在游戏里撞到对面ameng和lateyoung的双排车了。  
而Ameng——就是距离自己两墙之隔的丁蒙涵，和自己明明只有两张床加一个储物间的间隔，但Matt觉得这就是世界上最遥远的距离。  
天下守望先锋玩家这么多，为什么总能碰到这两个人？  
当然，实际上Matt并不是想问这个。随着莱因哈特的裂地猛击，Matt的怨念转化为了实质：为什么不叫我？你不是也想玩副T的吗？Lateyoung不也是副T吗？两个副T双排能干什么，查利娅和宋哈娜的跨国恋情吗？说好的要一起玩呢？你想玩破坏球的话猩球大战不可以吗？我温斯顿也很厉害的呀？  
他根本没意识到，丁蒙涵原先说的“也想玩副T”，潜台词其实是“我很想玩破坏球，但既然你想和我双排，那我可以玩副T”的让步。  
总之，丁蒙涵还是更喜欢挂着抓钩冲锋陷阵的快乐。  
这一局……Ameng在自己这边？不对，他怎么是输出位？  
假的。  
下一把，两个Ameng一起出现在了自己这边。  
他们组队了。  
Matt气得要骂人了。看不起我Matthew DeLisi是吗？他气鼓鼓地抢走了破坏球。  
下一秒，黑猫皮肤的Dva上线了，冲着他又是你好又是比心，Matt正在喝水，刚来得及手忙脚乱地回个你好，机甲已经蹦蹦跳跳地跑去找自己家的铁拳了，又是转圈又是兔子跳的。而那个大高个只会“呀”“哈”“嘿”地乱喊，横冲直撞。  
操，铁拳。即使并不能领略朋友Grant（Moth）身为一名辅助玩家对铁拳的复杂情感，这一刻他也在自己的黑名单上写下了末日铁拳这四个大字（实际上是DOOMFIST这八个大写字母wwwwww）。  
丁蒙涵还是话很少，声音还是很好听。天梯乱成这个样子，中间还夹杂着队友们的韩语——他除了听懂nice和gosu就什么都听不懂了，他还是像幼儿园老师教小朋友念书那样，认认真真地说话。不过团战一开始，丁蒙涵essay里那些优美的抒情和严谨的论证就都用不上了，小奶音有些气急败坏地喊着reinreinrein，直到右上角跳出击杀。  
排位结束，他们赢了，ameng打出“ggs”，随即离开，再过两秒，左下角提示，丁蒙涵下线了。  
再过五秒钟，隔壁传来开门声，丁蒙涵去了厨房。

他想起丁蒙涵似乎下午回来的时候在厨房里摆弄了一阵，索性也退了游戏，决定过去看看。  
丁蒙涵穿着围裙站在那里，而放在案板上的——  
是一只立着的鸭子？！  
Matt吓了一跳，细看才发现那只鸭子被固定在了一个架子上，丁蒙涵手里拿着碗酱料，正拿刷子蘸着往烤鸭身上抹，似乎是听到了脚步声，他扭头笑笑，算作打招呼。  
Matt没办法抵御室友这种有点腼腆又足够真诚的笑容，走过去趴在丁蒙涵的肩头，顺便摘下他的耳机，问他在干嘛。周杰伦的歌从耳机里漏出来。  
“烤鸭，”丁蒙涵又像是幼儿园老师了，一个词一个词地分开读，“烤——鸭——”  
Matt忽然想起了今天的队伍语音，自然也想起一个下午都没一条消息的好友聊天和lateyoung和那个讨厌的铁拳。他拿下巴去磕丁蒙涵肩胛骨的上端，果不其然看到他手一晃把酱汁刷了自己一手。  
但丁蒙涵还是好脾气，他不恼也没回头，只是轻轻摇了摇脑袋：“Matt？有点痛。”  
“对不起，”他低声嘟囔了一句，转身去冰箱里拿可乐，又补充，“你弄这个干嘛？”  
“庆祝寒假的到来啊。在你回费城前给你做点好吃的。——之前答应你的。我上午刚考完试，今天来不及准备了。明天有烤鸭，后天——到时候你就知道了。”  
之前？  
是自己用安娜的激素数次挽救了濒死的莱因哈特Ameng的时候。  
Matt忽然有点不好意思，他盯着那只站着的鸭子，脱口而出：“你要不要和我一起回费城呀？”  
“诶？”丁蒙涵终于停了下来，回头看他。  
Matt灌下了一大口冰凉的碳酸饮料，气泡噼里啪啦在嘴里炸开。你是疯了吗Matthew DeLisi，他对自己说。但已经既然开口，就毫无退后的必要。他借着可乐缓了缓，说：“你不是说你本来打算留在洛杉矶的吗？我妈邀请你去我家做客。  
“嗯……有单独的卧室。  
“一共也就不到半个月。  
“可以过圣诞……新年……嗯还可以去看管风琴。  
“我爸爸也听我提起过你……”Matt硬着头皮一句接一句地说服自己的室友，丁蒙涵看起来似乎还在消化这些单词里的巨大信息量。  
“你在我家也可以看看书打打游戏什么的……不然一个人多寂寞啊。”  
丁蒙涵还维持着刚才的笑容看着他。其实丁蒙涵一直不习惯这种美国人钟爱的对视，但此时此刻更不习惯的无疑是Matt。他有点要撑不下去了。  
“我妈做的buffalo鸡翅很好吃……来试试吗？”  
“啊，那真是多谢啦。”丁蒙涵本来想说自己在洛杉矶可以和林迟青、金木还有几个中国同学聚餐的，不过这不是重点，何况少自己一个也不要紧。一份来自几乎算得上陌生的美国家庭的好意，不可辜负。  
Matt望着重新转回去侍弄烤鸭的丁蒙涵，又灌了一大口冰可乐。  
——真是太好啦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没恋爱就见家长


	5. Chapter 5

[五]

“嘿Matt，晚上要不要一起打游戏？”  
Matt切了一块刚煎好的牛排塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说了句不了，还有作业要写。就拿着餐具离开了厨房，忽略了餐桌，直接回了房间。  
不是还在寒假吗？丁蒙涵有点迷惑。等到他用Vanessa的号排到了一个叫Aniki的家伙，听到了来自室友的熟悉声音向大家打招呼时，他终于确定了一件事——Matt在躲着他。好几天了，从费城回来以后，这个人偷偷溜去健身房，偷偷溜去打篮球，偷偷自己做饭——以前他们从来不吝于互相分享烤鸡翅和炸春卷的。只要自己一进游戏，Matt十分钟内必下线，估计就是刚打完手头的一局直接跑。总之，Matt现在唯恐和自己撞上。  
到底出什么事了？丁蒙涵太茫然了。他选了输出位，现在正使用黑百合，在里阿尔托第三次被砸进墙里。  
Aniki说：“黑百合被切的时候要告诉我们呀。”  
他不想开麦，只好连着发了一串你好。然后又被老大爷的铁核桃击杀了。  
到底是从什么时候开始的呢？在费城他和DeLish一家相处得非常愉快，飞机上也还好好的：横跨北美大陆的漫长航班，在西雅图转机——直飞机票售罄，而丁蒙涵必须要赶回去见导师。Matt枕着他的肩睡了一路，自己枕着他的脑袋睡了半路。在西雅图两个人还挑了半天城市周边，Matt挑挑拣拣买了顶帽子，给自己挑了个钥匙挂件。回到洛杉矶以后，两个人还靠着躺在计程车的后排上哈欠连天。可一切忽然都不一样了。自己只不过是婉拒了他要一起参加游行的建议，第二天Matt就把自己关在房间里，连一起叫外卖的建议都回绝掉。于是当Domino's员工拿着两份外卖站在门前问他们为什么不一起订的时候，Matt脖子都红了，拎着盒子支支吾吾向外卖员说了句have a good one就关了门，勉强解释是因为自己改主意不想吃鸡翅才又点了Domino's。但是丁蒙涵确信那个盒子里装的是八只芒果哈瓦那辣椒鸡翅，他已经闻到那股酸甜的味道了。  
到底怎么了？  
丁蒙涵实在是想不出有什么理由让 Matt的态度忽然来了个180度大转弯。他有点想念Matt的肩膀和橙花沐浴液的香气了。  
但对于丁蒙涵来说，开口询问这种事，实在太超出他的能力范围。

Matt看着屏幕上的“失败”，长长地哀嚎了一嗓子。  
这单排掉分之旅还要延续到什么时候啊，自己都快掉下4000了。而且——为什么要拒绝丁蒙涵的双排呢？  
他颇为头痛地砸了一下桌子。  
“Matt？”门外充满疑惑的声音吓了自己一跳，“没事吧？”  
“没事没事。”Matt又拍了拍脑门，“我只是……嗯……输[lose]……嗯……丢[lose]校园卡了。”  
“行吧。”  
脚步声远去，然后是关门声。现在房间彻底安静了。  
发生了什么？能发生什么呢？只是因为一场游行吗？  
丁蒙涵不知道。但Matt知道。  
一切都始于SEA机场。城市周边店，梳着双马尾、金发刘海儿上别了一个超大粉色蝴蝶结的中年售货员女士跟正在试戴帽子的Matt说：“问问你男朋友的意见啊？”转头就甜甜地问丁蒙涵：“好看吗？”  
丁蒙涵不明所以，认认真真地盯着满头黑人问号的Matt两秒钟，笑得人畜无害：“好看，很适合你。”  
Matt的口型还维持在“what the fuck”的第一个音节没来得及出声。  
店铺的灯光有些昏暗了，冷气开得很足，机场的语音播报从没一刻真正停止过，星巴克苦与甜交织的咖啡香气和麦当劳里炸薯条煎汉堡牛排的食物味道交织在一起，走廊来来往往的行人拖着登机箱背着高过头顶的登山包。在嘈杂繁复的背景里，室友的眼睛黑而明亮，温和真诚又带着点腼腆，仔仔细细地用眼神描摹了自己的五官，说“handsome boy”。  
像童年里的电视机闪了很久的雪花屏终于熄灭了，像电流窜过灯泡引出一路火花、爆亮后又熄灭，像小时候在后院挥出的球棍让棒球准确地击碎了客厅的落地窗。  
完了，全他妈完了。

Matt用了七个小时确认自己喜欢上了丁蒙涵。  
靠在他肩上的时候心跳会加快，眼神对视忽然就开始不自然了，手指相触的触感很美妙，不是舞会上女舞伴全然的温柔，有点粗糙，磨得自己的心痒痒的。不知道是那句话还是那个眼神，但总之它点燃了一串——那些厨房里飘出来的香气、那些被捏在卫生纸里丢出门外的虫子、那些在公路上飞驰的似乎无边无际的闲聊时光、那些在final里一起煮咖啡的深夜、那些躺在沙发上一起分享薯片和水果、看脱口秀笑倒在对方怀里的周末。  
他没想过自己喜欢男生。但后天也好、先天基因也好，他不是很有所谓。  
可是丁蒙涵呢。  
东方人一向给人感觉是传统的、内向的，甚至近乎于保守的。  
他能接受吗？重点是——他喜欢我吗？  
Matt百无聊赖地刷着推特，看到了热点推送——后天洛杉矶有平权游行，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来：要不就从这个开始吧？他打算在游行里慢慢套话表露心意，实在不行就努力感化、放长线钓大鱼。他似乎已经能看到两个人牵手的美好蓝图，他志在必得。  
所以他压根没想到丁蒙涵会拒绝，而且理由相当敷衍：“我有点懒得动了，就不去啦。”  
这当然不是重点。重点是他分明在丁蒙涵皱皱鼻子的动作里，看出了被尽力压制的反感。


	6. Chapter 6

[六]  
丁蒙涵确实不太喜欢这种游行。  
他之前去旧金山找高中同学的时候参加过LGBTQ游行，但一切远比他想象的疯狂。身上涂着标语的裸体男子，让他几乎晕眩的大麻味，不时过来搭讪的同性，即使初衷值得敬佩，他此后也对这类活动敬谢不敏。  
但Matt并不知道这些。他只是清清楚楚地感到了恋爱心的破碎，除此之外，还有处于性少数群体的被歧视被排斥的愤怒。  
而真正让他痛苦的，是把这一切赋予他的，是同一个人。  
这种痛苦在他在Trader Joe’s门口，看到丁蒙涵和一个亚洲女孩推着满满当当的购物车并肩而行的瞬间呈几何倍数增加了。丁蒙涵的手里还抱着一束装在购物袋里玫瑰花——“有这么送花给女孩子的吗？”Matt感慨自己竟然还有心思想这个。  
他们两个有说有笑地走向丁蒙涵的车，把购物袋放进后备箱，女孩子接过了花坐进副驾，丁蒙涵去放购物车，然后开门、上车、绝尘而去。Matt盯着停车场的出口，简直想哭。  
那天中午丁蒙涵没回来吃饭，晚上也没有，Matt一夜未眠，而丁蒙涵没回家。  
这其实没什么，Matt试图劝自己。没有人必须要接受同性恋，没有人必须要喜欢自己，没有人应该每天都回家睡，没有人不可以和女生上床。  
但他还是觉得自己被抛弃了。丁蒙涵在和女孩约会，而他甚至从来没有告诉过他。

丁蒙涵在第二天下午终于回来了。刚进厨房就撞上了靠着冰箱猛灌rice drink的Matt，黑眼圈重得像成都大熊猫繁育研究基地里的国宝，空气里还有咖啡的残余香气。他拎着手里的袋子，还没来得及问好就感到了室友的低气压。  
“Hey Matt, how are you?”  
有必要用这么客套的语气吗？Matt没回答他：“你昨天没回来吗？”  
“没有……”  
“下次记得告诉我一声，我得搭门锁链。”  
？以前也没搭过啊？但丁蒙涵还是认认真真地道了歉：“我以后不会忘了。”  
Matt盯了他两秒，说了句that’s fine就走了。  
好像Matt不仅在躲着他，还生气了？丁蒙涵想了想昨天腊八节华人聚餐时自己特地单独盛出来的糖醋排骨、红烧肉和宫保鸡丁，决定还是先算了吧。自己得先鼓起勇气去问明白到底怎么回事。在这之前，他决定做只鸵鸟，去打局游戏。  
Super – 守望先锋比赛中 – 23小时。  
……23小时？Matt在干嘛？他还好吗？到底怎么了？  
丁蒙涵忽然觉得自己这几天错过了很重要的事。Matt可能正在经历一些不太美妙的瞬间，也许需要自己的陪伴。他想了想，小窗他：duo？  
Matt盯着那行字，愤怒到达了巅峰，他噼里啪啦敲着键盘打出一行字，潇洒地按了回车：  
\- 不必了，守望先锋不配。  
犹嫌不足，又补了一句：  
\- 猎空可是有女朋友的。  
然后才后知后觉地反应过来：你在干什么？Matt？你在干什么？  
他的心一半是跌入谷底的绝望，一半是肾上腺素飙升带来的奇异期待——丁蒙涵会作何反应呢？  
久久没有回复的聊天频道终于跳了一行。他定睛一看：  
[Ameng]:?  
这个问号，似乎就是这个人想对自己说的全部。  
Matt盯着那个问号，终于陷入了一片彻底的黑暗里。他原来相信他们不会就这样不尴不尬地相处下去，在lease结束之前）还有近八个月呢，丁蒙涵一定会找他，他们一定会重归于好。他们甚至可能真的成为恋人。但是现在，这一切全他妈完了。  
这次是真的完了。

Matt自暴自弃地打着游戏，留意到那个叫Ameng的DPS又出现了，不过没有和丁蒙涵双排。他操纵着西格玛拼命砸Ameng的脑袋甚至不惜一换一，终于得来了一局久违的胜利。  
又过了几局，Ameng排到了自己这一边。  
Matt没进队伍语音。Ameng今天有点自闭，发挥也不太好，被嘴臭队友无情嘲讽以后，终于说了句话怼了回去：“打你自己的。”  
操。Matt手一抖，画面里的猩猩直接跳了河，在心里骂了一句。  
是Ameng。  
是丁蒙涵。  
丁蒙涵很久很久没有生过气了。被室友晾了几天，被室友凶，最后直接被室友怼。他到底做错了什么？还有一股说不清道不明的怒气顶在他的胸口，让他整个人都烧起来。  
操。他在心里也骂了一句。

Matt想，今天一定是人生里最倒霉的一天了。没有之一。  
刚输了一局游戏就感到睡衣的袖子一沉，他看过去，是一只毛茸茸的倒吊着的蝙蝠，用黑黢黢的眼睛无声地瞪视着自己。他短而急促地叫了一声，甩了甩胳膊，蝙蝠受到惊吓，扑棱着翅膀在卧室里乱飞。他趁这个机会，夺门而出，又砰地一声关上了门。  
然后才想起来，手机还在卧室里，他没办法叫朋友和物业来帮忙。他盯着紧闭的门绝望无以复加，已经没有勇气再进去和蝙蝠对视了。  
“怎么了Matt？”另一扇卧室的门打开，橙色的灯光照出来。  
Matt看着丁蒙涵，愣了一下。  
“刚刚是你在喊吗，我带着耳机没听清……出什么事了？”低自己半头的男孩关切地看着自己，想要问个清楚。  
他眼睛一酸，几天积累的委屈和失落集中爆发，两行泪毫无预兆地流下来。太丢人了……他捂住脸，却没办法忍住眼泪。  
“你是在哭吗Matt……”丁蒙涵有点慌，手臂毫无章法地拍着他的背，“到底出什么事了？”  
“没事，没事的，”Matt抽得上气不接下气，脑袋发昏，但还记着要给自己留点体面，两权相害取其轻，他把锅推给那只哺乳动物，“蝙蝠……蝙蝠……卧室里有蝙蝠……”  
“啊，这样，”丁蒙涵失笑，“别害怕，我帮你。你先进来，我给你倒杯热水缓一缓，会好起来的。”  
Matt坐在床上，努力地抑制着抽噎，泪眼朦胧里看到了游戏界面的提醒，他抹了把眼泪看清楚——退出竞技比赛、扣分、禁赛。  
他端着杯热水，忽然哭得更厉害了。  
丁蒙涵从厨房拿了个垃圾袋，戴着手套去抓蝙蝠了，他跟进去，看到丁蒙涵把蝙蝠从衣柜顶上赶下来，在蝙蝠飞在空中时一个飞跃，像是拉文在那场全明星里的扣篮，用袋子捉住了它，然后落在床上。丁蒙涵翻身起来，抽紧了袋口的绳子，冲他笑笑：“你看，没事啦。”  
他们去放生了蝙蝠。把袋子和手套扔进垃圾箱，丁蒙涵建议他们一起给房间消毒，毕竟蝙蝠会携带病菌。但Matt并没接话，反而直勾勾地盯着他。  
丁蒙涵心头一紧，才想起在这件事之前，他们好像是在闹别扭来着。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很短  
但它值得单独的一章

[七]

“Matt……？”  
他迟疑着发问，却不知道要怎么出口。他很少经历这种时刻。他人缘好，脾气也好，有很多朋友。但“冲突”是要越过一条很亲密的线才能够产生的，Matt是触手可及的跨过这条线的唯一一个。  
但对面的男孩很快就扑上来抱住了他，他下意识回抱住，听到Matt嘟嘟囔囔地说了些关于游行和帽子的话，呼吸打进他的耳蜗。他还是有点搞不懂，又猜是帽子和游行惹的祸，难免哭笑不得。他感受到了肩上那人的难为情，正想如何宽解他的同时又能问个清楚。但他听到Matt说：“我喜欢你。”  
……什么？  
“我知道你不喜欢男生。可请你不要离开我。”  
什么？  
“……至少不要讨厌我。”  
抱着他的人又抖了抖，松开手臂，退了两步，似乎是舍不得转身的样子，停在了原地。  
“不是……你别……Sorry……我……”丁蒙涵彻底乱了，差点咬了舌头，语言神经中枢完全紊乱，颠三倒四地说了一堆乱七八糟的话。Matt又快要哭出来了。  
丁蒙涵的脑袋还是不太清楚，但他深吸了一口气，表明了心意：  
“我也喜欢你。  
“Matt，我也喜欢你。”  
回应他的是一个比以前更用力更坚定的拥抱。


End file.
